The Perks of Public School
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Ciel is fed up with the frustrations of public school, but he knows exactly who to see to put his mind at ease. (shameless porn ahead - I had to because the public school arc handed me teacher/student sebaciel on a silver fucking platter okay)


**Written for wechoosewhatwearesammy on tumblr for her birfday! :D enjoy, my love. uwu**

* * *

A knock fell upon Professor Michaelis' door. He didn't answer. Given the late hour, there was only one person it could possibly be. A sly grin painted his face as the one he'd been expecting entered. The boy with his grace and characteristic grimace walked towards him like he owned the world. Sometimes Sebastian didn't doubt that he did.

Shutting the door, Ciel sighed a great weight from his lungs and approached the demon. For a moment, Sebastian believed Ciel was going to address him, but he did not. The space between them drew smaller and smaller until the boy was before him. Without a word, the master crawled into his servant's lap and clung close to his chest, like a child who needed comforting. And that was exactly what Ciel was.

Sebastian allowed himself a gentle laugh that he knew Ciel could feel with their chests pressed together. The boy just nuzzled his face into the crook of the demon's neck.

"What seems to be troubling you, young master?" Sebastian said, as he wrapped Ciel in his arms.

Ciel sat up but didn't look at Sebastian. He occupied his hands with the beads of the rosary around the demon's neck. "I'm so sick of this place, Sebastian. All these snot-nosed kids who think they know everything when really they would never dare to imagine just how ignorant they are. It's infuriating," he huffed, his face in a pout. "I just want to go home to my mansion, and my bed, and _my butler_."

At last those thin little lips molded into that precious smile that Sebastian endlessly adored.

"Naturally, you rise far superior to your fellow classmates," Sebastian teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Ciel chimed. "Though this place does have some perks I suppose…"

"And what might those be?" Sebastian's hands moved lower until they rested just above the smooth curve of Ciel's ass with deliberate intention. He watched with delight as the pink tinge of the boy's cheeks turn a much deeper red.

"Well, for one thing you walk around in that gorgeous black robe, with those stupid spectacles of yours making me all hot under the collar." Smooth little hands ran down the front of Sebastian's chest, the pupil of his one visible eye going wide just imagining (or remembering, rather) what was beneath.

"Is that so?" Sebastian pulled the boy a little closer, now feeling the press of the boy's slowly growing erection. "I didn't realize the effect these garments had on you, young master."

This made Ciel laugh. "You certainly did, don't be coy. It doesn't suit you, Sebastian." Ciel's hands made their way back up to the butler's neck and even further to bury his fingers in silky, raven strands, tugging gently.

"Well, I can tell you it goes both ways," Sebastian said, his grin wicked as sin and he nipped at the edge of the covering on Ciel's scarred eye before sliding it off with a sleek, gloved hand. "You look so delicious in your innocent little school boy's uniform…it makes me want to defile you in the filthiest of ways." Gazing into Sebastian's eyes, Ciel watched them change from their human deep rust color to the supernatural glow of a demon's. Sebastian did this on purpose. He knew how much it turned Ciel on. To hint at just how much power was barely contained beneath the butler's skin.

"Well, by all means, _Professor Michaelis_," Ciel taunted, grinding his hips down into Sebastian's lap. "Don't hold back. I believe you have a lesson yet to teach me."

"Quite right, young sir." Sebastian suddenly stood, hoisting Ciel up around his waist. "There is no better way for a student to learn than by experience."

His tone of voice bore a delightful purr that sent Ciel's stomach twisting in anticipation. He clung sweetly to the butler who carried him to the small bed in the corner of the room. There Sebastian laid him down and covered him completely with his own body, applying just the slightest bit of delicious pressure with his hips.

Their lips came into sweet contact, pushing and pulling roughly, tongues running along teeth and sliding against each other. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth, pulling him close and arching his back up into the demon's body to get as much friction as possible. It wasn't long before they were panting, nipping and biting at each other's lips. Ciel loved the taste of the demon's tongue but he wasn't in the mood for these games. Groaning, the boy pushed at the older man, rough enough to shock even Sebastian. But when their eyes met Sebastian saw the fire in his eyes. Even if they had never made the contract, Sebastian would submit to anything under that dangerously alluring gaze.

Sebastian sat back as the boy commanded with the press of his hands. Ciel shifted so that he was kneeling oh so seductively before the aroused demon and Sebastian wondered how he was expected to hold back. He watched carefully when Ciel's eyes adopted an evil twinkle to them coupled with the wicked grin he wore. The boy's hands gracefully pulled at his clothes, the loose night shirt and pants, until his beautiful, porcelain skin was laid out, revealed in full, like a glorious vision before the demon. Sebastian was practically salivating but the space between them forbid him to touch. It was his master's game. He let Ciel approach. The boy fit nicely between his legs which Ciel nudged apart to settle between them. He pressed his naked body against the still fully clothed Sebastian, draping his arms loosely around his neck.

"I find these…rather amusing, don't you?" Ciel said, running his hand softly over the string of beads cascading down Sebastian's chest punctuated by the cross pendant. "A demon with a rosary…it's so…blasphemous," he hissed in Sebastian's ear. "It makes me want to sin even more." His teeth found the skin of Sebastian's ear and bit down playfully, just enough to sting, sending a jolt through the demon's body.

Sebastian sighed at the hot press of the boy's body against his own, clinging tighter to his still childish form. He ran his hot tongue against the tender skin of Ciel's neck, gently moaning as he went to send the faint vibrations through Ciel's body. "Allow me to satisfy these sinful desires of yours, my lord." He dug his hands into the soft flesh of Ciel's ass while he sealed his lips to a particularly sensitive bit of his lover's neck, making the boy gasp.

Soon the boy was whimpering, practically quivering in his arms, absently running his hands through the demon's silken hair.

Ciel pulled at Sebastian's hair and purred, "Stop…" His pupils were blown wide, his cheeks glowing a tender pink. "_This_ is what I want." He pressed his hand into Sebastian's crotch, feeling the hot bulge underneath the fabric. The demon let out a small hum in pleasure as Ciel rubbed the sensitive member.

Ciel tugged at Sebastian's robe until he got the picture and helped him remove it. Ciel settled in between the demons legs practically salivating staring at his deliciously thick cock. And he wasted no time getting it in his mouth. He curled his lips around the shaft and moaned like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life. Everything about Sebastian was entirely delicious to Ciel. The demon was alluring. Irresistible. He wanted to have all of Sebastian for himself with every fiber of his being. And he proved it.

The boy sucked at the tip, laving his tongue over the slit just wanting to taste Sebastian's very essence. He took more deeper and deeper, as much as he could take until spit was running down his chin and his throat ached. Sebastian instinctively laid his hands on the back of the boy's head, threading his fingers in is soft steel-blue locks. As the butler looked down at his little lord, he could swear it was the most glorious thing he'd ever seen. Ciel's dark eyes heavy-lidded with lust, lips red and stretched wide, his head bobbing and hand working at what his mouth couldn't reach.

Pausing for a moment, breathing heavily, precious pink mouth dripping with saliva and precome, Ciel hurriedly wet two fingers with his tongue. Sebastian smiled knowingly and pet the boy's head, brushing his bangs from his face that was beginning to slick with sweat.

Tongue pressed to the head of Sebastian's cock, mouth hanging open obscenely, their eyes perfectly locked, Ciel reached behind himself and with those two digits began to rub at his hole.

He flinched at first and _whined_ so pretty. Sebastian moved his hips just slightly to run his cockhead along Ciel's wet lips while the boy was otherwise occupied. But Ciel wasn't about to abandon his fine work between Sebastian's legs. In fact, this time, he sucked him off with redoubled efforts as he became increasingly more desperate and needy and hot.

Ciel was moaning and sweating and working so hard Sebastian determined it would only be decent of him to give his master some kind of reward.

"Would you like some assistance there, master?" Sebastian purred before removing his gloves, revealing the porcelain skin and deadly black nails and drawing two of his digits into his mouth, sucking on them just enough to adequately slick them. When the demon covered Ciel's hand with his own and began to push their fingers slowly together inside, Ciel's concentration on sucking Sebastian off was completely shot to hell. The boy moaned and screwed his eyes shut, stopping all motion of his mouth on Sebastian's cock. His delightfully tight hole clenched around their fingers as they slid inside.

He pulled off of Sebastian's dick and groaned, focusing on the sensation of the hot stretch around their fingers. He buried his head in Sebastian's hip, pressing his face into the hot skin, breathing in the deep scent of Sebastian and sex. Panting out short, breathy "ha, ha, ha"s from wet, reddened lips, rocking his hips back just slightly to get more, more, _more_.

"Haa…oh god…fuck me Sebastian," Ciel managed to force out of his lungs, his voice almost completely gone, drowned out by the throbbing hum of his overwhelming arousal.

The demon smiled and ran a hand lovingly through Ciel's sweat-dampened hair. "As you wish." Their fingers slipped from Ciel's hole and he flinched when Sebastian rubbed teasingly at the intensely sensitive skin. The butler turned the boy around and Ciel fell easily into his position which he had found himself in many times before. He laid his chest on the bed, ass high in the air, legs spread, just begging to be fucked by his demon lover.

And Sebastian wasted no time, situating himself behind Ciel, grabbing onto his hips and running his hands over Ciel's sides gently, soothingly. Sebastian sighed. "You look so good like this, master." He slid his hard, leaking cock up the cleft of Ciel's ass and just rubbed against him for a moment, watching his master buck and whine and writhe, wordlessly begging for it. His beautiful mouth open in a soundless "oh," his cheeks flushed a rosy-red, his face pressed into the mattress and hands fisted in the sheets, Sebastian could hardly deny his master any longer.

Gabbing Ciel's hips, he pushed in slowly, torturingly slow, filling Ciel inch by inch, watching the boy fall apart he was so desperate for it. Gorgeous little moans poured from his lips endlessly, his chest heaving, his whole body salty with sweat, working so hard. To Sebastian, it was precious.

Once Sebastian had sheathed himself inside Ciel, he ceased all motion for a moment, his breath nearly taken away by the beautiful sight of his master. And something strangely sentimental and beautiful stirred in him. Leaning down over the boy, he placed kisses across his shoulder blades and up his neck, adoring the pounding pulse he could feel beneath the skin. One hand still firmly on Ciel's hip, he reached out the other to cover Ciel's own. Their fingers entwined and Sebastian watched his lover relax beneath the gentle, anchoring touch. The boy released a long sigh and the tension in his muscles eased just slightly. A long heartfelt-kiss lingered on their lips before Ciel ordered Sebastian, "Move."

And Sebastian immediately did so, pulling back and pushing in in one long, drawn-out motion to allow his master to adjust. But he knew what Ciel liked when he got like this, all debauched and desperate. He liked it hard, and rough, and fast, and he certainly didn't mind a little pain.

The demon picked up the pace to hear his master moan a little louder, see him work a little harder, feel him clench a little tighter. The boy was close already, he could feel it. And he himself was getting there fast, the boy's hot, slick skin wrapped around him so perfectly in a tight little furnace of pleasure. As Sebastian thrust into him, Ciel's eyes were hooded, his breathing heavy, his groans low and animalistic. The pleasure Sebastian gained from reducing his master to this sticky, desperate mess was indescribable. He began to chant the demon's name like a litany in short, staccatoed breaths and it make the demon's wicked grin widen at how deliciously blasphemous this was.

Pulling Ciel roughly back onto his cock, he heard the boy breathe out a sharp gasp as the demon's thick, throbbing cock penetrated him deeply. There, Sebastian stilled, letting his master just feel himself being filled up so beautifully. Sebastian ran a hand through the boy's hair, wet strands now clinging to his forehead. The demon leaned down to brush his lips against Ciel's ear. He nipped at the skin and pulled at Ciel's hair.

"You're so close aren't you?" the demon said, laving his tongue along the burning hot skin of Ciel's ear. "Oh, it's glorious," he moaned. "Just hold out a little longer, can you do that for me, bocchan?"

Ciel struggled to even breathe at this point, and even more so to speak.

"Hnnnnng…I c-can't," he hissed through gritted teeth. "I can't Sebastian…I'm gonna cum."

Sebastian hummed and kissed the boy's neck sweetly. "You've been so good for me," Sebastian purred. "As a demon, you know I can be quite cruel…" he paused, taking a moment to wrap a gentle arm around Ciel's waist to hold their bodies as close together as was physically possible. "But not to you. Never to you, bocchan," he spoke into the boy's neck. His lips and the words sending sensational chills through every single one of Ciel's bones.

"Ah…" Ciel sobbed when he felt Sebastian's hand wrap around his long-neglected, leaking cock. "AH!" As Sebastian thrust sharply into him, brushing over his prostate causing stars to explode behind his eyes. "Sebastia-ahhHH!" The boy screamed as he came at last, pouring strings of messy white cum into the butler's hand, shaking apart wrapped in Sebastian's arms, the only place where Ciel allowed himself to just let go.

"Shhhh…we can't let anyone hear us like this." Sebastian nuzzled and kissed at the sensitive spot below his ear, running his tongue cruelly over the flesh making Ciel whimper and whine all the more. All the while he rocked gently into Ciel's body until he too found his release, digging his teeth into the flesh of his lover's shoulder to suppress the heavy groan that escaped him.

After a silent moment of beautiful shared bliss, Sebastian pulled out from the boy and heard Ciel sigh contentedly. The sight of Ciel's messy, fucked-out hole dripping come down his balls was too much for Sebastian to resist. He leaned down and swiped his tongue over the skin, collecting some of the come that escaped in pretty white trails. Ciel's voice escaped him in a broken whine with the hot press of tongue on over-sensitized skin.

Sebastian shifted them, Ciel's body nothing but a loose, sated mess, so that he was spooning the young boy at the perfect angle to wrap his arms around his stomach and kiss the back of his neck.

Ciel sighed happily at the gentle caress of the demon, a beautiful contrast to the rough fucking he had just received. With the warmth and comforting familiarity of his butler, Ciel was soon allowing his mind to drift and wander into the realm of sleep. He had nearly succumbed to the calming darkness when Sebastian's gentle voice roused him.

"Master, I'm afraid you can't sleep here. You should return to your dormitory."

"mmmm," Ciel purred in protest. "I don't wanna. I wanna sleep with you," he snuggled his back against Sebastian's chest decisively.

It sounded so sad and innocent Sebastian very nearly gave in. But he couldn't. "I can't let you do that. It would be rather incriminating, don't you think? Besides, we'll have plenty of time to catch up on _this_ once we finish our mission." He spoke a little softer, pulled the boy a little closer, kissed him a little sweeter, to give Ciel a taste of what he could expect in days to come.

Ciel huffed out a sigh. "I'll only go back if you carry me," he demanded.

Sebastian smiled. "Of course, my lord."

He dressed himself first, allowing Ciel a little more time to rest, before collecting the young boy's clothes and dressing him as was their natural state. Master and servant. Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and the boy clung desperately around his neck, like he'd never let go in a million years. It broke Sebastian's heart how much he loved this boy. Sebastian carried his lord silently through the dark halls of the school.

When they reached the dormitory no sound was made. The other boys lay fast asleep in their beds. Sebastian laid Ciel down to join them and the master reluctantly released his arms from around Sebastian's neck.

As Sebastian stood to go, Ciel formed his lips to the words "I love you" without a sound so they wouldn't be heard. Sebastian smiled and did the same. Then he left his little master to the cool embrace of sleep to dream about his mansion, and his bed, and _his butler_.


End file.
